


Nautical Twilight

by SimplyBrooke



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBrooke/pseuds/SimplyBrooke
Summary: What if Bella and Edward hadn’t met as teenagers? What if their first encounter was as adults? How might their love story have played out differently? Only one way to find out...Edward x Bella
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, edwa
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Whelp! Here I am, with another new story! I think this whole "staying in" thing is offering some of us writers with a little more time for some writing!_

_Hello, readers! I am here with my first, actual, Twilight story. Now, this story manifested from me originally reading the series when it initially came out. Back then I was a teenager and loved the series!_

_Now, fast forward MANY years later, I still have a soft spot for the series, but now being an adult, there are some decisions made by characters in the series that I wouldn't fully agree upon, now that I have the so-called "wisdom"._

_Which, made me start to think: What if Bella and Edward met when they were adults and not teenagers? Would their decisions, actions, and outcomes be different? And THUS, this story was born!_

_Now, I want to put in this little reminder before I start: I know that some of the characters may seem OOC. It is NOT my intent to drastically change the characters. I want to try and keep things as close as I can. However, I do want to leave you with this: You are surely not the same person YOU were in high school and might make some different choices now then when you were younger._

_With that, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Nautical Twilight** _

_Chapter 1: The New Normal_

* * *

There's a saying: That everything can change in a blink of an eye. My life was starting to become the living embodiment of just that.

"Charlie, did you remember to take your blood pressure medication?"

I knew my question was going to touch, somewhat, nerve with Charlie. It had every morning, noon, and night since I had arrived.

"Oh, come on, Bells!" He dragged out the last sound of my name. Making ever so clear to me his annoyance. It was funny, with each passing day, he was becoming less of my father and more of a toddler. "I'm not a little kid, you don't need to be reminding me all the time to take my medication."

"Oh, yeah, so much "not a little kid", your daughter isn't currently meal prepping for you for the entire week?" I tease, fastening the tupperware lid on Charlie's "Tuesday" lunch before flashing him a little smirk at the kitchen table.

He wasn't amused.

"I already told you, Bella, you didn't need to prepare my lunch for the week.I'm perfectly capable of making my own meals. I've been doing it practically my entire life." Charlie attempted to defend, crossing his arms across his chest and slouching down in his chair. Were we on the verge of a tantrum? Only time would tell.

All I wanted to do was say "And that's exactly what got you into this mess", but, I didn't. Seemed like too much of a low blow. Especially at this point in time. So, I just decided to skate around it.

"I really don't mind, Charlie. I was simply teasing." I countered, placing the Tupperware lid for "Wednesday". Just two more days to go and I would be done. "You still didn't answer my question. Did you take your medicine for today?"

"Yes, Bell-UH." Charlie responded, mocking the way that he said my name. Had we graduated-or downgraded-to teenager?

"What about the Statin?"

"Yes."

"Carvedilol?"

"YES! I even took the baby aspirin as Dr. Carlisle recommended, are you happy?" Charlie huffed and puffed, his aggravation with me no longer even attempted in being hidden.

"Immensely." I smiled, right as I finished up "Thursday". Just one more left.

Truth be told, I was actually quite happy to hear that he had been able to take all the medication assigned without (much of) a reminder from me. It would make leaving him tomorrow- _all_ day-a little bit easier. It was reassuring.

This was my life now. The new normal.

Who'd of thought that just a little bit over a month ago, I was living in Arizona, in a great condo and working as a writer for this pretty stellar online news media website (eat your heart out, Buzzfeed).

And now? Now, I'm living in Forks, Washington, with my father, in my bedroom that hasn't been touched since I stayed with him the summer I was 14; and only recently being hired at the town's local library, where you will be making just a little bit above minimum wage. It was becoming quite the adjustment. One minute you're living the highlight of indepence and then, just like that, you are back in your childhood home looking after your man-child of a father.

It truly was for the best, though. Especially for Charlie. That call still haunts me and sends chills radiating up my spine. It was March 18th; a Saturday. I got a call from the hospital telling me that Charlie had a heart attack. It had been a combination of high blood pressure-from not eating well-and stress brought on from work. Apparently, he was eating breakfast at the Lodge-alone-when he had the heart attack. Just dropped to the ground. The owner was the one that called an ambulance. Luckily someone had been around. I have found myself on more than one occasion playing the "what if Charlie had been alone" game and that always ends with me feeling like I've taken a swift kick to the gut.

My dad and I have never been close. Even growing up. I was a lot closer to my mom. Probably why I ended up living with her following their divorce. Charlie and I tried...we just didn't have much in common. It didn't get any better once I entered adulthood. We typically communicated through text and the occasional phone calls-usually during birthdays and holidays.

Still, the idea of realizing your own parent's mortality, on top of knowing that he was out here living alone, and would continue being out here alone, the choice became increasingly easy. He needed me. Even if he would deny it.

I gave my two weeks at my job, put my-beautiful-condo up for sale, sold it, packed up my things and now I've been living in Forks for three weeks.

It took both Charlie and I some time to get used to living with one another. We were two people that had lived independently for a while. But, we were starting to get our own routine going.

As I finished up the last of Charlie's meal prep for the week, and explained what containers paired with which, the two of us said our "good nights" and ventured off to our separate corridors.

Even after three whole weeks, walking into my bedroom was like stepping into a time capsule; a Bella Swan time capsule. Everything in here screamed my pre-teen self. Right down to the _Lost Boys_ poster that hung over my bed. I had quite the crush on Jason Patric.

Maybe one of these days, I will give my room the _Extreme Makeover: Adult Bella Edition_ that it rightfully deserves.

However, at the moment, I have greater things weighing on my mind.

Like, tomorrow, for instance.

Tomorrow would be day one for me at Forks Public Library. You are looking at their new page. Sure, it wasn't in the field that I went to college for and have seven years of experience in. Nor, would it be paying anything near to what I was making before. The bright side, however, was I was able to nab this job purely on Charlie's good word and the hours would be flexible for me to take Charlie to his doctor appointments and anything else he might need.

That was the true upside: Being able to be there for my father.

I laid out my wardrobe for the morning, took care of my nightly regimen, and crawled right into bed. Tomorrow was the start of a brand new chapter in the Isabella Swan tale. I needed my eight hours. Or, at this point: six and half. _Crap._

Yes. In the blink of an eye, your whole world can be flipped upside down.

TBC...


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Bella starts at her new job! Say hello to, Librarian Bella!

**A/N:** Hello, readers! I'm here again with the next installment of "Nautical Twilight"! I appreciate the positive response for the first chapter, so much! Made my day!

We are now onto the next chapter of our story! Bella is starting her new job! I hope that you all enjoy this second chapter. I know, there is no Edward yet! However, be patient! He will come and it will be wonderful!

Also, I don't think I mentioned this is the first chapter. Some of you may know this, but I got the title from the phase of Twilight. It is called "Nautical Twilight". So, there you go! Mystery revealed!

Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a response, I love hearing from 

* * *

**_Nautical Twilight_ **

_Chapter 2: The First Day_

* * *

"Aw, Bells, look at you, off to your first day of work!" Charlie beamed from across the kitchen table as I came down the stairs. There was nothing particularly stunning about my day's wardrobe: tan dress pants, a black button up shirt-of which was mostly covered by my jean jacket-and my hair thrown back into a quick ponytail. He was treating this like it was my first day of school. "It's like seeing you on your first day of school!"

Called it.

"Come on, Charlie, let's not make this a thing." I practically pleaded making my way into the kitchen to start assembling the things that I would need for the day. Charlie maintained his "proud papa" look.

"Are you looking forward to your first day as a librarian?" Charlie inquired, shoveling a spoonful of, what I could only assume to be, his breakfast into his mouth. Upon closer glance, it seemed to be the prepared parfait. Good. Hopefully this means he will eat what I have made for him while I'm away and not order take out.

"Well, it's a job. I mean, I'm happy I'll have flexible hours and overall I enjoy a variety of literature. So, it could be worse." I should probably be a little bit more enthused about this job, for Charlie's sake. He was the one to get me the job after all. One of the perks of being Chief of Police, I suppose. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful, it's just...I left my dream job back in Arizona. Anything else seemed lackluster.

I quickly changed the topic, "I see you're enjoying one of your prepared breakfasts? See, eating healthier isn't _so_ bad."

"Yeah, it's alright. "Charlie said simply, paired with a shrug, before taking another spoonful. "Would be a little bit more fulfilling with a side of bacon. You know, some protein."

I rolled my eyes, "Dr. Cullen said, no greasy foods. Besides, yogurt is an excellent source of protein. You don't have to eat meat to get your protein, Charlie!"

After ensuring that Charlie would be alright for the day and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his health, we said our goodbyes and I was off to work.

Charlie was kind enough to make sure that I had a vehicle when I moved out here. I sold the car I had back in Arizona, for the purpose of having a little extra cash in the bank. It wasn't a fancy vehicle by any means; an older, orange, Chevy truck with some definite wear from over the years. It was a gift from Charlie's good friend, Billy Black.

The important thing was: it ran; and, I liked the color orange. Also, who could argue with free?

* * *

I forgot how much I disliked the beginning days at a new job.

The awkwardness from not knowing anything or anyone. The confusion from not knowing anything or anyone. And of course, the utter unease from...not knowing anything or anyone.

There was so much to how a library is to run. It wasn't as simple as checking out books and putting them on shelves. With the merging of technology, libraries had advanced so much beyond from when I was younger.

"Don't look so petrified, Isabella. This is a lot of information to be thrown your way, you'll get the hang of it over time." Mike Newton was the director here at Forks Public Library. He appeared to be close to my age. We had completed the typical new hire protocol: introductions, small talk, paperwork, and training videos. It was now onto the next part, and the part that made me particularly squeamish: going out onto the floor for a "tour" and meeting my coworkers.

He divulged that he had grown up here in Forks his entire life, left briefly to go to college nearby, and then returned after graduating. He had worked at the public library for a few years before completing his masters in Library Sciences and became director shortly after. Mike seemed like a super friendly guy. A definite open book-all the puns intended.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping. Still, just a little nervous." I reply, sheepishly.

Mike flashed me a reassuring smile, "You have nothing to be nervous about, Isabella. We are going to ease you into the job. I'm going to have you shadow one of our veterans here: Jessica!"

I have to admit, Mike telling me that I would be working with someone else, and not just thrown into the deep end, did soothe my nerves a little.

Mike directed me towards the children's literature section of the library, towards where Jessica Stanley was manning the help desk. As we made our way, Mike did his role as director and greeted any patron's we passed, asked if they needed any assistance, and made sure to introduce the library's newest employee. My social awkwardness was armed and at the ready!

Even at twenty-nine-years-old, I still never quite outgrew my awkwardness that has plagued me since my early teens.

"Hey there, Jessica!" Mike greeted, a certain level of cheerfulness oozing into each word. I quickly recognized Jessica. When I first arrived, she was the one working at the front desk and brought me to Mike.

"Hey there, Mike!" Jessica responded, mimicking his tone. Her eyes took a quick glance in my direction before returning to Mike. She probably assumed why he brought me over there.

Jessica, too, appeared to be around the age of both Mike and Myself. She was very cute. Small and petite, she kind of reminded me of a preschool teacher: all bubbly and sweet.

"I know you two met, briefly, earlier. But, this, here, is Isabella, she is our new page!" Mike introduced, stepping to the side. A silent cue for me to move into the "spotlight".

I gave a shy wave, paired with a sheepish smile. Damn you, awkwardness. "It's nice to meet you, Jessica. You can call me 'Bella'."

Jessica smiled from ear to ear. "It's nice to, formally, meet you Bella!"

" _Bella_ is going to be shadowing you for the next few days. So, she will be looking to you to show her the ropes and the ins and outs of the library!" Mike instructed. Though, from Jessica's quick acceptance, she must have known this was coming. His attention returned to me. "You're in good hands with Jess, Bella! She has been working at this library for the past ten years! You girls are going to make a great team!"

With those final words, and a rather cheesy 'two thumbs up', Mike sauntered off towards his office. However, not without performing his directorial duties of greeting and helping the customers.

"Mike's a big time goober, but, he's a really good boss!" Jessica commented. "So, have you ever worked at a library before?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "But, I have always loved books and reading. Back in Arizona, I worked as a writer for an online new media. So, reading has always been a passion."

"Oh, really? That's super cool!" She seemed genuinely impressed about my past career. I couldn't help it, but it actually made me feel pretty good. "You'll probably find that Forks Public Library isn't quite the same "speed" as that, but, for a small town library, we get a decent amount of traffic."

I slowly nodded, looking around our section of the library. She wasn't wrong. Definitely more people here then I would've thought in small, ole Forks!

"One of the perks of not having a Barnes and Noble nearby, I suppose." Gotta envy her bubbly personality.

Our small talk came to an abrupt end as a young preteen approached us, "Um, excuse me? Would you by chance have a copy of "Interview _With A Vampire"_?"

"Ooo, a vampire fan, eh? I believe we do! Here, Bella, I'll show you how we use our database to find books." Jessica replied, turning her attention to the computer. Her fingers moved fast across the keys, even with her instruction, I was still completely lost. It wasn't but a few seconds, and with little assistance from me, she had found what she was looking for. She really was a veteran. "Yes we do, sweetie. Right this way."

As Jessica guided the young girl to her intended destination, I followed close behind. We were off to find ourselves some vampires!

TBC...

* * *

Next: Jacob Black


End file.
